


Mouth

by summoner_hirelena



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:42:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5818090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summoner_hirelena/pseuds/summoner_hirelena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small Micchy/Kaito drabbled based on “...Is that all your mouth is good for?”, prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mouth

Kaito pressed his lips together, anger and irritation filling his body.  He had went to Gaim's headquarters to talk to their annoyingly bright and cheerful leader. The Inves were getting out of control and there were some questions that Baron's leader had, that only Kazuraba Kouta could answer. But instead of seeing the place bustling with life, all he was met with was the lean, lone form of Micchy, dressed in an expensive suit poking around the office.

Micchy…he was one of the reasons why he wanted to speak to Kouta, the boy was way too naïve to understand how dangerous his ‘friend’ was. 

“You’re still here?” Kaito sneered, coming down the stairs slowly.  He had no idea what Micchy was doing there, but Baron’s leader knew it was nothing good.  The boy had made himself scarce to his Team, and although they didn’t know what was happening, Kaito knew. The older male found himself constantly watching the smaller boy, and it didn’t always relate to the city. And even with all that was going on in their city, he couldn’t help himself but feel dark urges rising up whenever he saw the boy. It was hard for Kaito to resist, finding himself unable to stop himself from stealing glances at him. Micchy, the constant shadow to Kouta, perfectly submissive, cute, and obviously untainted by another’s touch. 

Scoffing, Micchy brushed back some strands of hair as he leaned against the desk lazily. “You may not believe me Kaito, but I’m trying to help people just like Kouta-”

 At that, the taller male laughed, his long legs crossing the space within a few steps. “Are you? Looks to me like all you’re doing is pretending to be the hero.”

Micchy stiffed at that standing up at full height, his face getting dangerously close to Kaito.  The taller male could feel the warmth radiating from the Gaim member, staring right into the darkened eyes behind Micchy’s long bangs. 

“It’s Kouta-san who is pretending, I’m actually doing something!” Ryugen’s owner hissed, “Nothing will stop me from saving this city…from being the hero that everyone looks to.”

The words were so childish, and innocent, even underneath that crazed façade, and all Kaito wanted to do was taint him.  His large hand shot out as he grabbed Micchy’s expensive suit, and pulled him close, feeling his hot breath against his skin.  Baron’s lips lowered, stealing the smaller boy’s, attacking it with a soft animalist growl.  He couldn’t help himself anymore, the boy was spinning out of control and he needed to be pushed over the edge. 

Ryugen’s owner fought back for a moment, his hands pressing up against Kaito’s from shock, an unpleased noise rising from his throat.  But, it didn’t last long, Kaito’s tongue probed the boy’s lips, urging them to open, and after a moment they did.  That resistant quickly waned though as Micchy’s mouth opened causing the blood to shoot down Baron’s waist.

“Mmmph~~”

Kaito’s other hand was free, and as the boy was distracted he reached down and quickly undid his belt and zipper.  Pulling the boy away quickly Kaito grabbed Micchy’s shoulders pushing down to get him on his knees.

It was such a delicious twisted sight, Micchy looking up at him with those flushed small lips.  The taller boy reached down and shifted his pants, pulling his now hardening length with a grin.

“...Is that all your mouth is good for?” He chuckled darkly, his hand sliding behind Micchy’s head. “…Or shall I show you another one of its uses?...”

 


End file.
